Words Unspoken
by Twenty-Twenty-One
Summary: In which Axel and Roxas refuse to say the obvious. But what about the opposite? Akuroku. Oneshot.


**For my darling Fred, who I'm having a hell of a time convincing that yaoi isn't all that bad.**

**XXX**

**Words Unspoken**

It's an unnatural feeling that sneaks up on you when you're not really looking for it, a feeling most people deny, a feeling that scares you, but makes everything okay.

Love.

There's also a deep sense of worth that often directly targets the self-esteem, making you refuse to do what you've always wanted to do.

Pride.

Love and pride was at work with these two best friends. Both knew exactly what they felt, but couldn't bring themselves to say it aloud.

Roxas, one of the two involved, walked down the street with Axel, the second involved. The silence between them was awkward, but they both pretended that it wasn't.

Roxas frowned as the wind blew his blonde hair in his eyes. His hair was unusually flat today, refusing to spike back up after it got wet and dried.

"_Hate_ my hair..." he mumbled.

"Why's that?" Axel asked casually.

"I-! Look at it! It's being a piece of shit!"

"And if it falls out today or tomorrow, you'll cry," Axel laughed.

"First of all, my hair will _never_ fall out. **_Ever_**. Secondly, I don't _cry_," Roxas spat.

"Hmmmm."

"What's _'hmmmm'_ supposed to mean?"

Axel tried to pull of a straight face, but failed. "I wasn't aware that a noise was supposed to mean something!" he laughed.

"Only when _you_ make them."

Axel completely stopped, narrowing his eyes in concentration. What the hell was that supposed to mean!?

Was he...?

No...

"Come again?" Axel asked, voice cracking a bit.

"I don't feel that I should explain a self-explanatory sentence. What the hell else is that supposed to mean?"

Axel sighed, relieved. "Oh God. You don't even wanna _know_ what I thought," he breathed.

"I'm pretty sure. Hurry up so we can kick some zombie ass!" Roxas smiled. Axel, now a little embarrassed, followed behind the blonde with his arms folded.

He wouldn't deny the feelings he had for the blonde. You know, unless someone found out. Then he'd have to deny it like the north denied the south way back when.

Why the hell is he thinking about _history!?_

"Hey, Rox, you take Mr. Elis, right?"

"Yeah."

"Did you do the review for the test?"

"Hell no, we're all gonna fail."

The two laughed, falling into the exact same step pattern. Then, that dreaded silence came back.

Roxas looked up at Axel's vibrant red hair. He was still unable to believe that it was natural after all these years.

"It's a lie..." Roxas whispered.

Axel immediately caught on. "Dude! This us my natural hair!"

"Lies! I refuse to believe that!"

"My pubes are-"

"**LALALALALALALALALALA!**" Roxas covered his ears like a child, imagining himself in a place where Axel and his pubes were not.

Once he was sure Axel was done talking, he took his hands down. "Gross ass."

"It's not like I was gonna show you!"

"Good!"

"Did...did it get dark to you?" Axel asked, looking up at the sky.

"I don't suppose you have an umbrella..."

"Nope."

"So...we should probably run."

"Yup."

As soon as they saw the first lightning streak in the sky, they broke into a sprint. Mother Nature, the bitch she is, threw buckets of rain on them before they could make it to Roxas' house.

They staggered inside, immediately soaking the carpet. "I'm home!" Roxas called. "...And hungry!" he called as an afterthought.

Axel plopped down on the carpet, panting. "I hate the rain."

"Everyone does when it rains on them." Roxas looked back at the door, seeing a note.

_Gone to store to grab snacks for you and Axel. Brb! Love Mom._

"Alright!" he smiled, taking the note off the door.

Out of his peripheral vision, he could see Axel reading the note over his shoulder. He would chance a direct look, if only to look at those amazing green eyes. But, since the current circumstances are undesirable, he didn't.

Well, not _technically_, but you get the point.

"Hey Roxas, would it be weird of me to say something odd right now?"

Roxas deadpanned. "Gee, I don't know. Is it odd or weird?"

"What's the difference?"

"Exactly! Of course it would be weird if you said something odd!"

"That's not what I asked."

"What? Yes it is!"

"No. I asked you the _difference. Your_ definition."

Roxas folded his arms, knowing all too well that Axel didn't move, and wasn't planning to do so until he got an answer.

"Well...weird would be something I don't agree with. I think peanut butter with pickles is weird. Odd...would be something I've never heard of before. Something strange and new."

"Tsk, hm."

"There you go with the _noises_ again!" Roxas yelled.

"I'm expressing thought while lacking the words to do so! Sue me!"

"What thought?"

"...If I had words, I would've used them by now. Could've sworn I _just_ said that," Axel rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Then what did you have to say that was odd?"

Axel picked that time to move away. Roxas turned to face him, but he was already down the hall.

"Axel!"

"Roxas."

"What'd you have to say!?"

Axel leaned against the wall. "What'd _you_ have to say?"

Roxas got the feeling that Axel knew everything. And, like a guilty person does, he fessed up.

"I don't have feelings for you," he blurted.

Okay, wait...

Axel's face slowly broke out into a grin. That grin widened as he started to laugh. Hard.

"Okay, Roxas. Since we're on the subject, you should know that I don't have feelings for you either." His warm smile contradicted his words.

Roxas gave a small laugh. "I guess we just...don't have feelings for each other."

"I've never felt like for a while."

"Me either!" Roxas laughed.

The two continued to laugh. "Hey, I'm gonna go _not_ bring us popcorn while you _don't_ set up Call Of Duty."

"Sure," Roxas smiled, grabbing his PS3.

"Oh, and by the way..." Axel added, standing halfway in the kitchen. "You should probably get a new shirt. Pronto." With that, he stepped into the kitchen.

Roxas looked down at his shirt, seeing the white shirt sticking to him like a second skin.

Axel, the lucky bastard, had a black one.

**XXX**

**Come on, you can't tell me that was bad, Fred. I worked super hard to make you not hate this!**

**To everyone else, this style of writing is unusual for me, I know. But still, leave a review and tell me how I did.**


End file.
